New Demon On Board
by Lady Mizu
Summary: Something is wrong with Sebastian. Is it Ciel's fault? Or someone else's? Follow them in their journey through this strange happening. Mpreg.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello again. ^^ I know I shouldn't start a new story but, I haven't had much inspiration on my other stories. So this is a new story. Yes this will be Mpreg and Ciel is going to be older. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't not own Kuroshitsuji.

Sebastian Michaelis was doing his normal duties as the butler of the Phantonhive manor. It was very early in the morning; 5:30 to be exact, so much had to be done. Today was supposed to be like any other day of doing chores, keeping the three servants in line, and serving his master, but today he felt off, like something was different with him. He felt different somehow, but had no idea how he could be different, so he shrugged it off as nothing and continued with his duties. That was until he suddenly felt ill and had to rush to the bathroom to expel whatever was in his stomach. Not only was the butler embarrassed, but he could tell he was getting strange looks from the cook, the gardener and the maid. Taking off his glove, he wiping his mouth and tried to recompose himself.

Never in the demon's long life has this ever happened, and it concerned him greatly. But now was not the time to worry, now he had to talk to the servants about the event they just witnessed. "M-Mr. Sebastian, are you alright? D-do you need to rest?" the maid, Mey-Rin, was the first to ask out of concern. The butler sighed. "Yes, I just ate something that did not set well with me." With that, he walked off ordering the three accident prone servants to their work. Sebastian tried to get on with his duties, but the queasiness lingered.

"Young Master, I've brought you your tea and cake." Ciel Phantomhive looked up from his paperwork to see his butler with the tea cart. "Thank you Sebastian," the Earl replied as he started eating his cake and drinking his tea. Meanwhile, the demon was explaining the types of cake and tea he used and was watching his master eat. As he was doing so, he felt another sensation in his stomach he had never felt before, hunger. The demon could have sworn he heard his stomach growl. Ciel seemed to have noticed his butler staring. "Sebastian, are you drooling?" Sebastian snapped out of his thoughts and wiped the little bit of saliva he had on his chin. "How embarrassing, I shall leave you to eat in piece," with a bow, he retired to the kitchen. He figured he should relive his hunger while he had the time. Fortunately, he had enough batter left to make a small cake for himself. After baking, the cake was devoured rather quickly, though Sebastian's taste for the sweet food had not changed.

Around evening time, Sebastian was washing dishes when he was hit with sudden tiredness. As he was drying said dishes, his eyes began to droop. But he could not sleep now; he had too much to do. Against his better judgment, , the butler ordered Mey-Rin to do the rest of the cleaning as he put the master to bed and retired to his own room.

As Sebastian lied in bed, he began to wonder what was causing him to act the way he had been acting today. Perhaps he had some sort of demon illness that he had never heard of, but that was impossible. Happening to lay his hand on his stomach, the mark that showed he was a demon began to glow. Blinking, he took his glove off and stared at his hand placed atop of his stomach. His mind began to race until one thought hit him. He has seen human women getting sick in the morning, having cravings for food they usually don't have a taste for, and becoming extremely tired, but he's never seen this happening to a demon before. He had to talk to someone about it, but before that, he needed sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hope everyone is enjoying the story so far. Please leave a review.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji.

Ciel awoke the next morning to his own circadian rhythm. Of course his first thought was wondering where Sebastian is and why the butler did not wake him. He looked at the clock to see it was nine in the morning. Sighing, the Earl got up and dressed himself, then proceeded to look for the missing butler. Instead, he happened to see his maid, Mey-Rin, who was walking toward him. She had a little brown box in her hands.

"Mey-Rin," Ciel, started, "have you seen Sebastian?" The maid shook her head, "No, but I did see the postman, you have a package," she said handing him the box. "What is it for?" Ciel asked taking the box. "The Queen is giving you a present for your Twenty-first birthday." The Earl gave a confused look. "My birthday isn't for a few days." Mey-Rin just shrugged and walked away to continue her duties.

Ciel sat down on his bed and opened his package from the Queen. The box revealed two tickets to a ball that the majesty herself was throwing along with a note that read, "Happy twenty-first birthday, Ciel Phantomhive." Ciel put both the tickets and the note back in the box and threw it onto his nightstand in disgust. For quite a number of years, he has been her watch dog. Solving multiple cases to keep the public in check and almost losing his life on almost all of those cases. After all he's done for the Queen as her Watchdog, the best she could do was give him tickets to a party that she was throwing. One he would have been invited to anyway, even if it wasn't his birthday. He looked at the second ticket. "I guess I'll have to invite Lizzie," the Earl said to himself.

Ciel was brought out of his thoughts by the sound of a slamming door. He walked out into the hall expecting to see Mey-Rin, Finnian, or Bardroy. He got close to the bathroom to hear the sound of vomiting from the inside. He got up the courage to knock and ask who was in the bathroom but did not get an answer. After a while, he demanded to know who was slamming doors inside the manor.

"It's me, Young Master," the voice said. "Sebastian?" Ciel was surprised and confused. The demon never got sick, but Ciel was certain he heard vomiting. He then heard the toilet flush and his butler was then standing in front of him. "Do you need to use the bathroom, My Lord?" Sebastian asked. "No," Ciel said, "but why were you in there?" then he thought of something, "And why didn't you wake me up this morning?"

Sebastian sighed, "I was in the bathroom because I got ill and had to expel what was in my stomach. As for why I not able to wake you this morning, I simply slept in." "I thought demons didn't sleep," Ciel said puzzled. "Usually sleep is just a luxury, we don't need it, but recently I've found I now require at least a few hours of rest," the demon explained. "And why do need sleep now, if you didn't before?" the Earl then asked, he was getting frustrated of having to play Twenty Questions with his butler. Sebastian paused for a moment wondering how he should tell his master about what was happening to him. "I'm waiting, Sebastian!" Ciel was also getting impatient; he wanted to know what was wrong with his butler. "Fine," the demon sighed, "I believe the reason I need to sleep is because my body needs to rebuild the energy it's using up. You see, Young Master, I am with child." Ciel's face was one of complete shock. "Y-you're…. with what?!" "With child, My Lord, you know, pregnant," the demon explained. "H-how the hell-?!" Sebastian cut off his master. "Oh my, it's time for breakfast," he said looking at his watch and headed down stairs, "I'll come and get you when breakfast is ready.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N : Yay! Chapter Three! I can't believe we're at chapter three already! Please enjoy the story and be ever so kind as to leave a review. Truthfully I was going to post this after Christmas but, oh well. Merry Christmas readers.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji.

As Sebastian was making breakfast, Ciel decided to investigate and get to the bottom of the matter. He refused to believe that his MALE butler was carrying a child. He snuck into Sebastian's room and went over to the desk in the corner then searched through the drawers. He had to dig through the pile of papers to find what he was looking for. The Earl smirked as he found a book, Sebastian's diary to be exact.

Ciel opened the black, leather back book and began reading. Apparently, the demon began writing since the day he made the contract with Ciel. "He thought I was a brat?!" Ciel asked to particularly no one. He skimmed through the pages until he found the page from a week ago. This was when Sebastian started experiencing the sickness, the hunger, and the fatigue. It also started that Sebastian spent a night of heated passion one month prier, but didn't say exactly who. Truthfully, Ciel didn't care and he didn't want to know who would do that with his butler.

His eye caught a glimpse of a piece of paper that fell out of the diary. He picked up the paper to discover it was a letter from Sebastian to some doctor. "He's really dedicated to this joke," Ciel said to himself. That's what he thought this was; a joke. The demon was very good at pulling his master's leg, so of course now the Earl was on to his game.

"Young Master?" Ciel snapped out of his thoughts and looked at the doorway to see Sebastian. "What are you doing in my room?" the butler asked suspiciously, of course he knew, and he was pretty mad about it, but he thought he'd be amused by hearing the excuse Ciel was going to give him. "I-I…uh…" Ciel knew he was caught, but he wasn't going down without a fight, "I was just looking for…." Sebastian cut him off. "Young Master, I don't mind you borrowing things, but at least have the common decency to ask me first," the demon was obviously angry, which was not good. "Y-yes, sorry Sebastian," Ciel quickly apologized. The butler's face still showed anger, but he didn't say anything more of the subject. "Breakfast is ready, when you're ready, come downstairs." And with that, Sebastian walked away.

Ciel sighed and placed everything back in its place then went downstairs for breakfast. Once he entered the dining room, he saw Sebastian setting the table. The butler looked like he was trying to not get ill. Ciel sat down in his chair. "Sebastian, are you alright?" he asked out of concern. The demon gave the Earl a genuine smile, "Yes, I will be," but as soon as he said that, Sebastian put his hand over his mouth and ran out of the room. Ciel shook his head and began eating.

After a while, Sebastian came back into the room. "My apologies," he said wiping his mouth. "It's quite alright," Ciel replied taking a drink of tea. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Sebastian taking a few nibbles of a piece of bread. "Sebastian." The butler looked up to see his master holding out an extra plate with some food on it. "Here, you should eat more than just a piece of bread." Ciel still believed this was all a joke, but he figured he might as well play along. Sebastian smiled taking the plate and began eating. "Thank you, Young Master."

That night, Sebastian walked into his room and sat down at his desk. He took out his diary and began writing.

_Today he found out about my condition, but he thinks it's just a joke. He doesn't seem to remember, and I hope he never does or I would be in trouble. _


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hope everyone likes the story. Please review. ^-^

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji.

A few days later, Ciel was woken up by his faithful butler, which was new since the past week Sebastian was unable to do so from either being sick or sleeping in. "Good morning, Young Master," the butler greeted while opening the curtains to let the sunlight in. Ciel just groaned in response and pulled the blanket over his head. Sebastian walked to his master's side and pulled the blanket off Ciel's head. "And should I say, Happy Birthday," the butler smiled. Today was December thirteen, Ciel's twenty-first birthday.

"What are we doing today?" the Earl asked while getting up. As Sebastian was telling him today's schedule, the demon caught a glimpse of the two tickets from the Queen to the party she was hosting. "Are you going to take Lizzie to the ball?" he asked. Ciel just shrugged, "We didn't break up on the best of terms." A few years back, Ciel broke off the engagement with Lizzie when he realized he wasn't in love with her and didn't want to end up breaking her heart. But by doing so, that's exactly what he ended up doing. They haven't talked to one another since.

Sebastian handed Ciel his tea. "Perhaps you could take someone closer to you," the butler stated. "Like who?" Ciel asked. "Someone who has always been there for you and by your side no matter what," Sebastian answered then began dressing his master.

Later in the day, Ciel was doing paperwork. He was also wondering of what Sebastian meant by someone who has always been by his side. "Is it possible….that Sebastian wants to go to the ball?" Ciel asked himself. Speaking of the demon, where was he? Ciel should've had his snack by now, but it was nowhere to be seen. Ciel decided to get up and look for Sebastian. That was when he heard the loud, crashing noise.

The Earl just figured it was one of the three servants who always made a mess. That was, until he saw Mey-Rin running into his office and was crying about something. Ciel grabbed her shoulders and shook her to get her to calm down. That didn't work, so he slapped her and that got her to calm down a little. "Mey-Rin, tell me what happened," he told her. "Th-there's something wrong w-with M-mr. Sebastian!" the maid cried. As soon as Sebastian's name was mentioned, Ciel ran out to find the butler lying on the floor out cold. Ciel ran to Sebastian's side and shook him calling his name. After that didn't work, Ciel ordered Mey-Rin to get a bucket of cold water. The maid did and Ciel poured the water onto the unconscious demon. Soon after, Sebastian began to stir and slowly sat up. He happened to see Ciel with a concerned look on his face. "My apologies, Young Master, I must have passed out." "Are you alright?" Ciel asked. Sebastian nodded, "I am." The butler slowly got up. "I'll finish your snack," he said. "No," Ciel told him, "I want to see you in my study."

Sebastian followed Ciel to his study and sat in the chair Ciel offered. "What did you want to see me for?" Sebastian asked. "I wanted to ask you something," Ciel said handing Sebastian his second ticket. "Would you like to accompany me to the ball?" Sebastian smiled and took the ticket, "I would like to." "But you're only going as my butler," the Earl told him. Sebastian was disappointed by the last statement, but smiled anyway, "Of course."

That night, Ciel and Sebastian went to the ball. Ciel socialized with others and drank wine while Sebastian just stayed by his side. They had a wonderful time until Ciel got drunk and the butler had to take his master home. The next morning, the Earl awoke to find the demon asleep next to him in his bed.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I actually just realized how short my chapters are. Sorry about that. ^^; Hope you guys are still enjoying the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji

Ciel just stared at the sleeping demon. They were both fully clothed so nothing probably happened, but there's no telling with Sebastian. Ciel gently shook Sebastian, but the demon continued to sleep. Sebastian looked so peaceful and finally, Ciel just decided to let him sleep. The Earl watched Sebastian sleep and Ciel couldn't help but smile a little. But as soon as the smile appeared, it disappeared just as quickly when Ciel realized what he was doing. There's no reason for him to smile. All Sebastian was to him was his butler, nothing more, and nothing would ever change that.

Soon enough, Sebastian opened his eyes and looked up at Ciel. "Good morning, Young Master. Did you sleep well?" "Y-yes, I did," Ciel answered, "Wh-why are you in my bed?" Sebastian sat up slowly, "You were heavily drunk when we got home and I wanted to keep an eye on you," he smiled. The Earl sort of blushed and turned away so the butler would not see. "Whatever just get me dressed," he said.

Ciel expected for Sebastian to say "Yes, My Lord," like the butler usually did when his master gave him an order, but he didn't. Instead, Ciel heard the sounds of vomiting. He looked over to see Sebastian hunched over the side of the bed expelling last night's dinner. "Sebastian!?" The butler wiped his mouth and looked at his master. "Terribly sorry, Young Master, I couldn't keep it in. I'll clean up the mess right away." Sebastian got out of bed quickly but had to sit back down from getting dizzy. Ciel sighed. "It's alright, Sebastian," he said, "I'll get Mey-Rin to help clean up the mess. You stay here and rest." Sebastian nodded and sat back. After Mey-Rin cleaned the mess, Ciel got himself dressed while Sebastian watched.

There was a knocking at the front door and Mey-Rin was the one to answer. "Hello?" It was a post-man, but he didn't look like the usual post-man, she had never seen him before. "I have a letter for a Mr. Michaelis," he said. This post-man also had a certain disposition about him that the maid couldn't put her finger on, but she took the letter anyway. She thanked him then closed the door, but after realizing that she should ask about the usual post-man, she opened the door and he was gone. He wasn't walking down the street or anything, it was like he disappeared. Mey-Rin just closed the door again and walked upstairs to Ciel room. The door was closed, so she knocked. From the inside, she heard someone asking who she was and she answered. Next thing she knew, Sebastian was standing in front of her. Mey-Rin blushed a little and gave Sebastian the letter before running off.

Sebastian just stood there with a confused look on his face. He closed the door and sat back down on Ciel's bed. He looked at the letter in his hands and began to read it. A few days ago, he sent a letter to a doctor to ask if it was even possible for him to be pregnant. The demon was pretty sure he was, but making sure wouldn't hurt. According to the letter, it was possible. Every demon goes through a heat cycle once every hundred years. During this cycle, any demon, even male, can become pregnant. Setting down the letter, Sebastian realized he had a hand on his stomach. He smiled then tucked the letter in his jacket.

Ciel was sitting in the dining room reading the newspaper and drinking his tea. He was reading about the robbery of a nearby jewelry store when he was suddenly presented with a piece of paper with writing on it. Sebastian had walked over to Ciel and took the letter from his jacket then showed it to Ciel. Ciel took the letter and began to read it. "What is this?" he asked. "A letter from a doctor I know. This confirms that I am with child," the demon told Ciel. "And why are you showing it to me?" Ciel then asked. "Because I know you don't believe me and think I am making a big joke. Try pretending it's a joke now," Sebastian said and walked away. Ciel just now realized that this was not a joke and the upcoming months were going to be difficult.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: We're at chapter six already! Can you believe that?! And I would like to thank all of the people who are following and favoriting this story. ^^

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji.

Over the next month, Sebastian's symptoms were progressing at a steady pace. Every morning, he woke up to the feeling of needing to vomit and rushing to the bathroom. During meals, he ate food combinations that made the servants and Ciel turn green whenever they got a glimpse of his dish. Right after lunch, he would retire to his room for a nap and leave the cleaning for Mey-Rin. Every evening, the butler went to bed early so Ciel would have to dress himself for bed. It all became routine for Sebastian and he had gotten used to this new way of life. That was until something else wanted to present itself.

The butler woke up one morning to the feeling of bile rising in his throat and had to rush to the bathroom. After doing his morning routine of vomiting until he was dry heaving and then rinsing his mouth out, he went back into his room and began to get dressed for the day. His got his pants on, but couldn't seem to get them to button. Sebastian became worried. He was sure his pants didn't get smaller while being washed. He made sure of that. Then the answer hit him like a brick to the face. The demon was gaining weight. Sebastian looked down at his stomach and that's when he noticed the small bump. When looking at his stomach from the front, no one could tell it was there. But if someone looked at it from the side of Sebastian's view, it was right there. Sebastian placed his hand on his stomach and he smiled. After a few moments, he continued to get dressed. He decided just to his best to button his pants and go shopping for new clothes later.

Right after breakfast, Sebastian figured if he wanted new clothes, now would be the perfect time. He got a carriage ready and then rode to town. Meanwhile, Ciel saw this as the perfect opportunity to sneak into Sebastian's room again. After finding out there really was going to be a new member to the Phantomhive manor, he decided to see who the other father was. Sebsatian must have slept with someone, and this mystery person had the right to know that he had a child and he needed to take responsibility. Ciel was once again digging through Sebsatian's desk only to discover that the diary was not there. The demon must have moved its hiding place. Ciel went to look in Sebsatian's closet, only to have a cat jump out at him and start a sneezing attack.

About fifteen minutes later, Ciel was able to get his sneezing to calm down. He continued his search. The Earl happened to look over towards Sebastian's bed and saw something was sticking out of the mattress. He removed the covers to see the corner of the diary. He quickly snatched it and flipped through the pages until he found the entry from two months ago. He didn't want to read all of the details so he skimmed. His eye caught something that made him drop the book. Ciel was the father! Ciel sat on the bed and tried to process the information. He didn't even remember doing that or anything from that night.

Ciel was brought out of his thoughts by the sound of someone clearing their throat. He looked over to see Sebastian standing in the doorway and looking rather angry. "Young Master, how many times are you going to sneak into my room?" Ciel swallowed the lump in his throat, "I wanted to know who the father was." "That's none of your business!" Sebastian didn't like raising his voice with his master, but he couldn't help it. "It is my business!" Ciel raised his voice back and picked up the book off the floor, "because I am the father. Why didn't you tell me?" Sebastian looked away, "I didn't think you would want anything to do with it being that you are an Earl and all." The demon's voice was now low and his crimson eyes showed sadness. Ciel got up and walked over to Sebastian. "Of course I would want something to do with it, it's my child," he said and handed Sebastian the diary, "I'm sorry I intruded." Sebastian looked at him and took the diary. "Thank you, Young Master." The Earl smiled at him, "When we're alone, call me Ciel." Sebastian smiled back, "Thank you, Ciel."


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Hi everyone! Sorry I don't post very much, school and life gets in the way. Anyway, here is the next chapter. Was anyone surprised to learn who the father is? I hope everyone enjoys and I want to thank everyone who likes this story. I'm still working on how I want to go with it. I have an idea, just not sure.

Ciel was sitting on the couch reading the newspaper. There was another robbery at a store in town near the manor. There have been a lot of robberies lately, but the police have no idea as to who could be behind all of them.

Meanwhile, Sebastian was sitting next to Ciel. After Ciel found out that he was the father of Sebastian's unborn child, the Earl didn't mind Sebastian staying close to him twenty-four seven, in fact, Ciel wanted Sebastian to stay close to him. Just then, they looked like an old married couple. The butler and the master were enjoying each other's company in the quiet until that relaxing silence was broken.

"Young Master!" May-Rin ran in, "The Queen sent you a letter." She handed Ciel the letter. Ciel opened the letter and began reading. Sebastian and May-Rin just waited for him to finally say something as the quiet was getting more uncomfortable by the passing second. Ciel looked up at them. "The Queen wants us to investigate the recent robberies," he told them.

Later that day, afternoon to be exact, Ciel and Sebastian were riding into town to talk to the police and investigate the latest store to be robbed. The carriage came to a complete stop. Ciel stepped out then offered his hand for Sebastian to take, but the butler politely refused and followed Ciel. Soon Ciel was engrossed by talking to the police. Sebastian just stood there not paying attention, when his nose caught a whiff of a scent he never noticed before. It was a sweet scent that was inciting. The demon looked to where the scent was coming from and was a bakery. His mouth watered and his stomach growled a little as he imagined one of those delicious sweets.

Ciel began looking around the scene. It was a usual break in and from what the evidence showed, it was a one person job. "From what I heard, we seem to have a serial robber. What do you think, Sebastian?" He didn't get an answer. "Sebastian?" The Earl looked over to see his butler had left. "Dimmit, Sebastian," he cursed under his breath. Across the street, he saw the demon walking out of the bakery with a rather large cookie. Sebastian was biting into the cookie as he walked over to Ciel. "Where were you?!" Ciel asked, "We're supposed to be solving a case!" "Sorry, Young Master," Sebastian apologized taking another bite, "I was getting a cookie. Would you like a bite?" The demon offered the treat. "No thanks," Ciel said blankly and went back to what he was doing.

After getting Sebastian up to date on the case, the two went back to the manor to rest and do some more research. Ciel sat in his library and was looking in some books. Ciel didn't tell Sebastian, but he recently bought some books over the demon culture. He couldn't find one specifically on pregnancy, but he found on herbs, medicines, and drugs. Ciel picked up the book and began to read. He found one drug that caught his eye. This drug is given to humans and made it easier for the demon to take their soul, even if their contract wasn't up yet. The side-effects were memory loss, and increased sex drive. Reading this got Ciel to thinking about the night he couldn't remember, the night their child was conceived. "Sebastian, what the hell did you do?" he asked under his breath. Ciel read on and the book stated that if the human's soul was not eaten within twenty-four hours, the human would slowly become a demon.

"Why did you call me, Young Master?" Sebastian asked taking a seat in a comfy chair in the library. Ciel showed him the drug in his book. "Why don't I remember that night?" the Earl asked. Sebastian remained silent. "I'm waiting, Sebastian," Ciel's voice lowered. Finally, Sebastian opened his mouth. "I was getting tired of waiting. I'm a starving demon and our contract isn't going to end for a long time. So I gave that drug to you, but I couldn't go through with it." Ciel raised an eyebrow. "Why not?" Again, Sebastian didn't say anything, but Ciel knew why.


End file.
